Tofu Ono (claymade)
Dr. Tofu Ono (小乃東風 Ono Tōfū) is the local chiropractor of Furinkan, where a runs his own clinic. Profile Appearance Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 12: Full Measure, Tofu arrived to battlefield moments after Ryoga saved Brenda from Sailor Mar’s attack. Just as she was about to finish them off he incapacitated her allowing Brenda to flee with Ryoga. Tuxedo Kamen ran after the retreating pair, but before he could catch up to them, Akane dashed out of the alley and launched herself toward him in a flying kick. He caught the attack easily on his cane, and then the weapon extended to drive into her stomach, sending her flying back in the direction she had come. But doing so cost him valuable time, allowing the Ranma to reach the alleyway, and he even managed to catch the Akane with his free arm in the process. Tuxedo Kamen followed after them only to be incapacitated by Tofu as well. In Chapter 13: Rock Bottom, Ukyo regained conscious back at the clinic as she was being looked over by Doctor Tofu. He informed her while Ranma ended up severely bruised, few cracked ribs, and he pulled a tendon in his right arm from final Amaguriken attack. However upon hearing that Ryoga had been severely injured she left to check up on him. Later she burst into the room frantically telling him that Brenda had run off. After he calmed her down she explained that Brenda told them that she had tricked them into fighting the Senshi for her before running off after realizing that Ryoga had heard her. By this point Ranma had woken up despite Tofu’s protest that he shouldn’t be moving he had fashion a spring so he could go look for Brenda. In unison Ranma and Ukyo realized the same thing and raced up the stairs to Ryouga's room at a dead run. Reaching it, Ranma flung open the door with his working arm, and Ukyo crowded in behind him. The room was already empty. The only things they saw on the bed were the tangled sheets, as their eyes were drawn inexorably toward the broken window. Though everyone spread out they couldn’t find either of them. Even after Tofu called Ucchan's to get more eyes out there no one found anything. So they were surprised when Brenda returned to the clinic with a sleeping Ryouga slung across her back. No one said anything for a long time, nor did Beneda meet their eyes. Akane told her to bring him inside while she went to go get Tofu. Just as she reached the door Ranma told her to someone calls Ukyo before saying how lucky he was that she came across him. In Chapter 15: Keeping Secrets, The wheels on Ryouga's sickbed squeaked slightly as Beneda pushed it down the hallway, trying hard not to jostle the boy laying on it. Doctor Tofu had said that there was something new he wanted to try out, and had asked her to bring Ryouga to one of the main treatment rooms. Ryoga assured Tofu that he would be up and around in no time but the doctor didn’t look convinced. Removing Ryoga’s bandages Tofu knocked him out before poking various other pressure points to dull them pain. Beneda gagged, nausea sweeping over her as she saw Ryoga’s back, but she forced herself not to look away. Tofu began rubbing an ancient balm used to treat spellfire injuries on his back. Brenda watched fascinated as started to knead the salve into Ryouga's back, first around the boy's shoulder blades, then working his way down. His movements were gentle, graceful, possessing a surety and a focus that mesmerized the youma. It was another fascinating difference between her old life and her life now. In the Dark Kingdom, healers were a lowly caste, filled with those dregs too weak to even think of making their mark in battle. But not so here. Seeing Brenda’s fascination on what he was doing Tofu showed her how to apply the balm. As she worked the balm across the wound, she found that there was a small release in her own heart as well. Tofu was suddenly grabbed by Shampoo in his clinic and rushed into the closet with her as she left Genma in his place. She then kocked him out when he realized that Kasumi was there. In Chapter 16: New Arrivals, After another session with the salve Tofu sat and worked on some papers when Brenda asked him if Ranma who went to check on Cologne would be alright. Tofu assured her that Ranma would be fine, but it did little to reassure her. Though now that she had his attention she asked him if he could show her more about medicine. Tofu fully expecting this gave her a book on first aid to read. In Chapter 17: Dark Lords, As Tofu trained Brenda in proper first aid for the next couple of days. As she grew more and more engrossed by this new way of applying herself she eventually became confused as her experience with Ryoga didn’t match what he was explaining to her. Realizing this Tofu explained that Ranma and his associates weren’t the most representative examples of human durability and healing. They were interrupted by a crash, and the sound of heavy footfalls moving up and down the hallway upstairs. Realizing their patient was up and about Tofu cut their lesson short. In Chapter 23: Wrapping Up, The army had scattered after their "dispelling", going to ground in various hiding places across the city. Many were hiding at the Nekohanten, of course, and Ukyo was also putting up quite a few at her restaurant, while others had simply disguised their tribal origin and procured lodging in various hotels. But many had also come Tofu’s clinic—the wounded in particular. Brenda had to clear her throat before Tofu registered her presence—a clear sign of just how tired the man was. While Beneda had been helping with the less serious cases, he had been fighting non-stop for these women's survival all the previous day and into the night, using procedures and treatments that were far beyond anything he had yet taught her. He had still been doing so when he had ordered her to bed, and he himself had not slept at all since then. Seeing this Brenda offered to take a shift so that he could at least get some rest. Making sure that everyone was stabilized Tofu took her up on her offer. With the completion of Ranma's plan everyone's attention had turned to resting and recovery from what they had gone through. Repairs to the Tendo home were proceeding apace, as well as to the school they had so unceremoniously "borrowed". Everyone was also recovering on the personal side as well. Ryouga was up and around again, showing little sign anymore of being hindered by his wounds. The other fighters had healed up as well, though some of the cuts Zoisite had given Mousse had gotten infected by the boy's subsequent dip in the sewer. Doctor Tofu was currently treating him for that as well. Aside from Mousse, Shampoo and Cologne, though, the Joketsuzoku army had mostly pulled out of Nerima for the time being, heading back to China to heal, train and prepare away from Dark Kingdom eyes. Brenda was left feeling unbelievably surreal and ended up asking the group what to do now that she was human. They explained school, employment, love, hobbies and martial arts to her. At this point Tofu entered the room and offered to take Brenda on as an apprentice. Ranma, Akane and Ryoga’s eyes widened, and Beneda realized that this was a great honor that the acupressure master was offering her. Given her fascination with healing the choice was such an easy one to make. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter One: Preparation, After six months of intensive teaching and training from Doctor Tofu Brenda reached the point where she could help with the clinic patients without his direct supervision. When Soap came to get Brenda she said her goodbyes to Tofu, thanking him for all of his help. Tofu congratulated her on her progress and reminded her to continue her exercises. Just before she left Brenda warned him not to skip any means and much to her disappointment he told her that Kasumi agreed to make him dinner. In Chapter Three: Assault, The medics were positioned far to the rear of their forces so when the army suddenly stopped Brenda had no idea why. When the army began moving again she ran the likeliest scenarios for why back and forth through her mind, over and over again, trying to ready herself for whatever might happen. Despite that she wasn’t prepared when she came across Ryouga's mangled body. She dove forward to kneel beside his unmoving form as the rest of the army ran on. Her desperate attempt to save him was stopped by Tofu who knew that it was too late. Realizing that she would be unable to tear herself away of her own volition, the doctor did it for her. He picked up her backpack with his free hand, then dragged her to her feet and pulled her stumbling behind him as they ran to catch up with the rest of their division. In Chapter 4: Remembrance, Tofu woke up in his clinic his only memory of Brenda was recently taking her own as his apprentice. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= In Chapter 7: Among the Enemy, Ryouga and Shampoo lay on beds in Doctor Tofu's clinic, as Doctor Tofu and Beneda in her human form stood over them. While the other martial artists from the ill-fated challenge stood clustered around, trying to give the two medical practitioners room while at the same time staying as close as they could. As Brenda and Tofu examined the two Konatsu explained what happened after he, Mousse, and Ranma went after Zhang. Needless to say the girls were furious that the two let Ranma go by himself. Ryoga was able to calm them down but the effort proved to be to taxing. Tofu had Brenda guide everyone out so that he and Shampoo could rest. Though Shampoo sustained extensive damage to her ribs her healing abilities met she would make a full recovery even if it would take weeks. Unfortunately the damage to Ryoga was severe and despite Tofu’s efforts he most likely would never recover. He then left the two alone to give them some privacy. Abilities Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters